DISCONTINUED
by Disney'sBelle
Summary: Takes place right after Henry rescued Danielle from Pierre.Rating may change with future chapters. Should this be PG or PG 13? DISCONTINUED WORKIN oN A NEW AND IMPROVED ONE WITH ORIGINAL NAME "HAPPILY EVER AFTER"
1. Chapter 1 Home

Disclaimer – I do not own the movie Ever After

* * *

Danielle breathed with a sigh of relief as she rode with Henry back to his palace. Just a few moments ago she had almost got raped and then Henry proposed to her, saying he can't live without her. She still had her mother's shoe on which she thought she had lost forever.

"When we got to the palace we need to first talk with my parents." Henry said to her.

"But will they allow you to marry me? Since I'm a commoner and all?" asked Danielle.

"If they hear you're side of the story." Henry replied, "Once they do, they'll realized how bad the Baroness and Marguerite had treated and stolen from you."

Finally they got to the palace. Henry got off of the horse before helping her. When she got off, she and Henry went to the palace to see his parents, King Francis and Queen Marie.

When they got in Danielle was surprised when they were greeted by Jacqueline, Paulette, Maurice, Gustav, Leonardo da Vinci, and Paulette.

"The Baroness and Marguerite all think we're at the supermarket," explained Maurice as Danielle greeted everyone with Henry watching. " She has made Jacqueline more as a servant then as her own daughter when she sold you to Pierre."

Danielle looked at Jacqueline and noticed that Jacqueline's dress and hair was dirty, and untidy. She also noticed that her hands was rough and red, the same thing that happened to Danielle whenever she was cleaning the floors.

"Let's go inside and you two wash up." Henry said suddenly.

"Yes. I think you are right.Then we'll go and see the King and Queen." Agreed Paulette as they entered the castle.

* * *

**Author's Note** - Well what did you guys think? Should I update?

READ AND REVIEW! I won't update till I get some reviews!

**WickedHarryPotterfan**

**SHOUT OUTS - **

**Lucky Eponine - **thank you for pointing that out to me. After i read it, it seemed horrible the way I had put it the first time. I will read yr stories ASAP. I have like 4 papers to do for school.

**Jeanne -** Thank You! I like the movie too. Did you see it on TBS or something by any chance today? I had just posted this when I turned on the tv and there it was! lol. I saw it for the first time in October and got it for christmas.


	2. Chapter 2 Where's Jacqueline?

Disclaimer – I do not own the movie Ever After

* * *

_Danielle got out of a guest room in the palace and looked around for Jacqueline._

_Danielle smiled as she looked at the deep blue dress one of Henry's servants had given_

_her. Suddenly she looked up as she heard a giggle that sounded like Jacqueline._

**'What is she doing ?' Danielle asked herself as she walked quietly to a room a**

**few doors away. The door was opened a little bit so she looked inside. She smiled as she**

**saw Jacqueline and Captain Laurent quietly talking to each other and laughing together.**

Glad that they never noticed she was looking, Danielle quietly closed the door and

went to the gardens outside the palace to meet everyone there to decide what they should

and shouldn't tell the King and Queen of France when they see them in a little while.

* * *

AUTHOR"S NOTE – I know it's short but I have 3 papers to write and 3 tests to study for tomorrow. This stupid computer of mine won't cooperate with me! So for each paragraph I'll put each one in bold, italics and lines untill further notice. That's why there's no space between the paragraphs. 

I'll update ASAP!

* * *

**SHOUT OUTS!** _(I'm in a rush so bear with me)_

**JEANNE **– I'm glad you liked it!

_Question_ - When you saw the movie for the first time was it on the television? As soon as I had put the story up I turned on the tv and there it was. That was so weird and cool in a way.

**LUCKY EPONINE** – I'm glad you liked it (Well Kinda liked it) I looked it over and changed it so only the point of view will be in bold.

**Am4ever **– I'm happy that you liked it. I also like to read stories about what happened to them after the movies too!

**MidnightPixie** – I'm glad you liked it! What does ttfn stands for?

**BohemianBabe8504** and **angelDanielle** – Thank you so much!

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! I won't update till I get some reviews! 

**WickedHarryPotterfan**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR"S NOTE - **

**I had a great idea for the next chapter but just as i finished writing and was about to click 'save' the computer crashed. (I'm at the library right now) So don't expect a new chapter for a bit.**

I'm sorry for the inconveniance.

WickedHarryPotterfan


	4. AUTHORS NOTE 2

_I am writing to let everyone know i am discontinuing this one but writing a new and improved one of same title. I am keeping this one up for now still in order to read reviews I got for original one and to refer to the original work to help me out with the new version. _

_Thank you,_

_The Authoress.  
_


End file.
